


На острие

by TaliaNeith, Vitamin_i_ko



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop, Kim Junsu - Fandom, Park Yoochun - Fandom
Genre: AU, Historical, Historical References, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Slice of Life, исторические эпохи, исторический, повседневность, романтика, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_i_ko/pseuds/Vitamin_i_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ДжунСу всегда расстраивало, что женщины обращают на Ючона много внимания. Вроде ничего серьёзного и нужно было бы порадоваться за друга, но всё никак не получалось выдавить из себя это искреннее чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На острие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiahsEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/gifts).



> xiahs eyes, это все для тебя^^  
> С днем рождения, дорогая ٩(๛ ˘ ³˘)۶♥

Мугунхва* — знаменитое увеселительное заведение на всю страну. Каждую ночь здесь раздаётся музыка, весёлый смех, звон чаш, наполненных лучшим вином. Сюда приходят, как расслабиться и повеселиться, так и обсудить важные вопросы, в которых без ста грамм не разобраться. Здесь всегда царит весёлая праздничная атмосфера.

ДжунСу и Ючон вошли в настежь открытые ворота, у которых стояла пара вооруженных охранников на случай пьяных разборок, и одна из девушек, в обязанности которой входило встречать гостей и побеспокоиться об их комфорте. Су заозирался вокруг, кого-то ища и не найдя, уже собирался вздохнуть с облегчением. Но как оказалось, рано обрадовался.

ЧжанМи всякий раз появлялась, словно из воздуха. С грацией лебедя проплывая по двору, она подошла к мужчинам и поприветствовала их, изящно склонив голову. В свете ночных фонарей её лик походил на сказочный: женщина словно светилась изнутри. Она — мечта любого мужчины. Нежнейшая кожа, красивые глаза, взгляд которых затягивает, словно зыбучие пески пустыни. Природа не обделила ЧжанМи умом и проницательностью, которою называют знаменитой женской интуицией. Беседовать с ней было одно удовольствие.

Для ДжунСу всегда оставалось загадкой, как она умудряется предвидеть их приход, ведь у них не было регулярного графика посещений: друзья приходили в свободное от службы время. Они оба состояли в отряде Ёнгигван — личные телохранители его величества.

ЧжанМи всегда встречала с искренней улыбкой на устах и лично беспокоилась об их удобстве. Кисэн искусна в своём ремесле. Одним взглядом она могла вознести мужчину на уровень с богами, одним словом — бросить в самый ад существования. Скольких она осчастливила своей благосклонностью? Но ещё больше сердец было разбито. Воистину эта кисэн — роковая женщина.

ЧжанМи провела гостей в отдельную комнату, на ходу приказав мимо пробегающей девушке принести вино и закуски. Она составила им компанию, пока принесли угощения. Ючон наслаждался её присутствием, наблюдая за другом. Весёлое настроение того улетучивалось с каждой минутой, проведённой в компании ЧжанМи. Обязанности главной кисэн женщина оставить не могла и, когда подали угощения, она удалилась, пообещав заглянуть позже. К тому же прошёл слух, что сегодня пожалуют высокопоставленные чиновники. Таких гостей нужно встречать лично и делать всё, чтобы ушли отсюда довольными.

— Почему все на тебя западают! — возмущению ДжунСу не было предела. Он поставил пустую чашу из-под выпитого вина на стол с такой силой, что столик заходил ходуном. Мужчину всегда расстраивало, что женщины обращают на Ючона много внимания. Вроде ничего серьёзного и нужно было бы порадоваться за друга, но всё никак не получалось выдавить из себя это искреннее чувство. 

— Ничего подобного, — Ючон весело улыбнулся, надеясь успокоить друга, который пить не умел, но всё равно пропускал пару стаканчиков, видать для успокоения нервов, так сказать. Только действовало это успокоительное совсем наоборот.

— Не отнекивайся! Говорю, что западают! Ик.

Ючон давно заметил, что друг ведёт себя странно. ДжунСу злится по пустякам и уходит от ответа, когда спрашивают, что произошло. Если бы что-то случилось на службе, он бы знал. Поэтому Пак решил, что дело в неразделённой любви. Он оказался прав, но ошибся с предполагаемым объектом воздыхания.

— Да с чего ты взял? — Пак хотел наполнить чашу вином, но кувшин оказался пуст. Мужчина досадливо вздохнул то ли оттого, что друг снова напился, то ли потому что он сам ещё трезв.

— Прошу прощения! — раздался нежный женский голосок по ту сторону двери. ЧжанМи принесла ещё вина. Как всегда проницательна и услужлива. Женщина вошла в комнату и поставила поднос на стол. — Позвольте вам налить вина.

— Спасибо, — Ючон опустошил чашу. Он украдкой наблюдал за ДжунСу, который продолжал стервенеть на глазах. Надо бы выпроводить ЧжанМи, а то друг ещё наворотит дел на пьяную голову.

Кисэн кинула на Ючона быстрый взгляд и тут же застенчиво улыбнулась, наливая ДжунСу новую порцию вина, а тот пристально наблюдал за немым диалогом между этими двумя. В пьяном взоре мужчины плескалась ревность, разогретая дозой алкоголя. Она словно острие пронзившего в сердце меча, причиняло неимоверную боль, которую унять нельзя. Мужчина с силой сжал в руке пиалу с вином и залпом её осушил.

— Вы ведь к другому посетителю шли? — Пак взял у женщины из рук кувшин и не забыл улыбнуться своей обаятельной улыбкой, от которой млели все барышни в округе. — Смилуйтесь над несчастным, не заставляйте его ждать.

Радостное сияние глаз кисэн погасло, но доброжелательная улыбка всё так же цвела на красивом лице. Раз за разом, вот так вежливо выпроваживая ЧжанМи, Ючон разбивал ей сердце. Кисэн не может принадлежать кому-то одному, она даже не хозяйка своей жизни. И самое большое несчастье для неё: отдать своё сердце тому, кому оно совсем не нужно.

— Приятного вечера. Надеюсь, мы с вами ещё побеседуем. 

— Возможно.

Вот как его не любить? Такого мужественного, красивого, обходительного. Ючон никогда не был груб, не отказывал напрямую и приходил он сюда не ради женского общества. С девочками они развлекались редко и только если приходили целой компанией. Тогда закатывали шумную вечеринку.

ЧжанМи с королевской грацией покинула комнату, оставляя друзей наедине. 

ДжунСу жевал еду, провожая кисэн злым взглядом. Из всех женщин, что вешались на Ючона, эта была самая искусная. Ещё бы: её желает весь Чосон. А его друг — единственный, кто не попал под её чары. Как давно они играют в эту игру? Кажется, с тех пор как мужчины стали сюда приходить.

— Вот тебе и подтверждение, — зло буркнул Су, когда за женщиной закрылась дверь.

— Чему?

— Что по тебе все бабы тут сохнут!

— Ничего подобного. Просто знакомая кисэн зашла поздороваться.

ДжунСу стойко боролся с желанием стукнуть Ючона, который преспокойно принялся наполнять их пустые чаши вином. Он честно себе признался, что не прочь прямо сейчас затеять драку с кем угодно лишь бы выпустить пар. Но с другом драться как-то не пристало. А Ючон вёл себя, словно это в порядке вещей. Ну вот как этому толстолобому упрямцу доказать свою правоту?

— Ведёшь себя, будто так и должно быть! — закричал Су, не выдержав безразличия друга. Алкоголь давно ударил в голову, сводя на «нет» остатки самоконтроля и благоразумия. — И чем я хуже?! Я же тоже из Ёнгигван!

— Цыц!

ДжунСу, поняв, что сгоряча сболтнул лишнее, подавился следующей фразой, готовой сорваться с языка. Ючон потушил свет и тихо подошел к двери, прислушиваясь, что происходит по ту сторону. Осторожно открыв её, мужчина воровато выглянул в коридор и, убедившись, что никого поблизости нет, вернулся назад.

— Тише ты. Мы здесь, чтобы немного развеяться, а не найти неприятностей.

У Ёнгигван было много завистников и ещё больше врагов. Их боялись и ненавидели, но не могли не восхищаться мастерством. В отряде служили лучшие воины Чосона, готовые отдать жизнь за своего короля. Они отвечали за безопасность вана и придворные интриганы искали малейшую зацепку, чтобы лишить их этой обязанности. Каждый день, каждое мгновение они ходили по острию лезвия. Если безопасность короля окажется в руках одной из противоборствующих сторон, то хрупкое политическое равновесие пошатнётся. И тогда кто знает, чем всё может закончиться.

— Постарайся не кричать о Ёнгигван. Не хочется потом расхлёбывать последствия.

— И-извини, — ДжунСу обрадовался, что в темноте не видно, как на глаза навернулись слёзы от вины за чувства, которые нельзя испытывать к лучшему другу, и от злости, что ничего не может с этим поделать.

ДжунСу в потёмках на ощупь нашёл кувшин с вином и принялся пить прямо из горлышка. Нужно было смыть стоящую перед глазами картину флиртующей ЧжанМи и любезничающего с ней Ючона. Крепкое вино обжигало горло и волной жара опускалось в желудок. И зачем он только согласился прийти сюда?

Темнота издревле была верной спутницей неприемлемого. Её покров всегда окутывает покрывалом из неверных теней, позволяя совершать дерзкие непозволительные поступки. Мрак позволяет хотя бы на мгновение показать настоящего себя, когда никто не увидит, не осудит.

Глаза привыкли к темноте довольно быстро. Ючон смотрел, как ДжунСу берёт в руки алкоголь и жадно пьёт. Он долго ломал голову, почему друг-трезвенник напивается до полусмерти, приходя в Мугунхва. Потом начал присматриваться и однажды осенило. Сегодняшний спектакль с ЧжанМи подтвердил догадки. Сердце ёкнуло и забилось быстрее, от радости норовя выпрыгнуть из груди.

Когда Ючон осознал, что именно он испытывает к лучшему другу, стал чувствовать себя отвратительно. ДжунСу заметил странное его поведение и не переставал допытываться, что случилось. Он волновался за него и хотел помочь, на деле тогда делая только хуже. Неожиданное и такое своевременное поручение его величества позволило провести вдали от друга почти месяц. За это время Ючон понял, что без ДжунСу он не сможет прожить. И даже если он останется только другом, ему хватит и этого, лишь бы быть рядом.

Ючон перехватил руку ДжунСу, в которой тот держал вино. Он смерил мужчину пьяным взглядом, едва различая перед собой силуэт, который начинал уже двоиться. Пак отобрал кувшин и, не глядя, поставил на стол. Посуда звякнула и, кажется, что-то перевернулось. Ючон сел перед ДжунСу и с минуту вглядывался в его лицо, на котором отражались противоречивые чувства.

Ючон был слишком близко. Для опьянённого сердца это было большим искушением. Его прикосновения такие осторожные и… нежные? Да, нежные, словно боится разбить изделие из белого фарфора, который был очень редким и необычайно ценным. Его мог себе позволить лишь король. Прикосновение тёплых рук разгоняло по телу приятные мурашки, отчего перехватывало дыхание и бросало в жар. Или это всё алкоголь? Вино уже бежит по венам, а нетрезвое воображение может придумать что угодно. Но какая разница, если сейчас это — всё, чего хочется? Можно позволить себе вольность, а утром обвинить в этом алкоголь. Удобно, как ни крути.

Руки ДжунСу потянулись к лицу Ючона. Обветренная немного шершавая кожа, чуть колючая от едва отросшей щетины. Не встретив никакого сопротивления, Ким продолжил своё исследование. Осторожно касаясь, мужчина словно заново открывал для себя такое родное лицо. Пальцы скользнули по носу и опустились на губы. Для ДжунСу было настоящим открытием, узнать какие они мягкие на ощупь.

— Су…

ДжунСу почувствовал, как пальцев коснулось тёплое дыхание, а губы Ючона едва шевельнулись. Так он скорее ощутил, чем услышал своё имя. Восторг переполнил всё существо мужчины. Это казалось нереальным. Су подался вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от приоткрытых губ. Он облизнул свои, в предвкушении, наконец, изведать вкус редкой дорогой сладости.

— Я люблю тебя, Су, — донеслось до него, словно далёкое воспоминание из прошлой жизни.

Ючон сидел словно завороженный, боясь пошевелиться, неосторожным движением разрушить момент. Он даже боялся шевельнуться, пока ДжунСу исследовал его лицо. Не выдержал он, когда горячие пальцы коснулись его губ. Это было настолько интимно, что перехватило дыхание. Момент, когда лицо ДжунСу оказалось так близко, он пропустил, погружённый в свои ощущения.

Мир вокруг, казалось, перестал существовать. Они не слышали ни громкий смех, раздающийся откуда-то с другой стороны Мугунхва, ни громких тостов застолья, ни музыки, что лилась из внутреннего двора, где кисэн радовали гостей своими танцами. Мужчины слышали лишь стук своих сердец, что гулко отдавался в ушах, чувствовали волнение, от которого сердце быстро билось в груди, и желание сорвать запретный желанный поцелуй.

ДжунСу затуманенным взглядом, не отрываясь, смотрел на уста любимого. Совсем чуть-чуть и узнает их вкус, сможет ощутить их мягкость на своих губах. Перед глазами всё поплыло, Ючон на мгновение стал большим размытым тёмным силуэтом и исчез.

Ючон на мгновение превратился в изваяние, когда голова ДжунСу упала ему на грудь и тот громко засопел. Мужчина досадливо чмокнул воздух и прыснул: даже в таком состоянии ДжунСу умудряется пойти на попятный. Но больше Ючон не позволит ему бегать от него. ДжунСу его и только его.

Ючон вздохнул и уложил спящего мужчину на пол. Придётся тащить этого пьянчужку до казарм на своей спине. Хорошо, что офицерам предоставляются отдельные комнаты, и никто не увидит в каком они состоянии. Конечно, расслабиться и выпить им позволяется, но напиваться до потери памяти очень нежелательно. Командир за такое строго наказывает.

***  
Что хорошего в том, что они солдаты? Они выносливые. Что плохого в том, что они солдаты? Они представляют собой тяжеленную груду мышц. Ючон, пыхтя, ввалился в комнату своего друга с ношей на спине. Был бы ДжунСу ему не товарищем, Пак уже сдался бы на середине пути. Он и так порывался сорваться в кювет — остался бы Су там и узнал, как пить в два горла. Ючон устало привалился к стене и взглянул на бесформенное тело друга, оставшееся валяться на полу. Силуэт мужчины мерно вздымался в лучах полной луны. 

Всё же Пак слишком его любит, чтобы позволить спать на твёрдых досках. Так, он поднялся на ноги и нашёл одеяло и заботливо расстелил его на полу. Ючон хмыкнул своей мысли: этот свинтус-недоалколик не заслуживает сегодня на такое обслуживание. И будто в подтверждение этому суждению ДжунСу на полу, перевернувшись на спину, захрапел. 

— Ну и трели, — поцокал языком Ючон, приблизившись к другу. 

Он пристально поглядел на Су, а тот будто специально ещё и брюшко почесал. Сам того не осознавая, Ючон протянул свою руку к животу мужчины и заменил его ладонь своею. В единоборствах пресс у ДжунСу всегда каменный, а сейчас его животик оказался очень мягким, как будто подменили. Пак не сразу сообразил, что это он такое творить начал — вместо шутливого почёсывания его прикосновения превратились в ласку. 

Будто испугавшись собственных желаний и ставших уже неконтролируемыми действий, Ючон отдёрнул руку. Он бросил опасливый взгляд на сонное пьяное тело, посапывающее у его ног, а затем всё же поднял ДжунСу на руки и перенес на постель. Тот замычал от не самого мягкого приземления, но, как показалось Ючону, не проснулся. А уже через мгновенье Пак наткнулся на пристальный взгляд. 

— Ючон? — тихо уточнил ДжунСу, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте. Он поверить не мог, что друг может к нему так грубо относиться.

— Спи, давай, — тот поправил одеяло и досадливо отвернулся. Хотел было встать, но ДжунСу схватил его за руку, напомнив в очередной раз, что солдат.

— Ючон, что ты здесь делаешь? — сонно пролепетал Су, притягивая друга к себе ближе.

— Интересный вопрос, — хмыкнул тот. — Помогаю тебе переместиться из Мугунхва в казарму во мгновение ока. А что?

ДжунСу засопел и, растеряв всю координацию движений, скинул с себя одеяло. 

— Эй, ты что творишь? — Пак вернул покрывало на друга, а тот снова от него отмахнулся, ещё и бодаться стал.

— Жарко, — выдохнул ДжунСу, обдавая мужчину ароматами принятого на грудь алкоголя.

— Как хочешь, — ЮЧон попытался подняться на ноги, но друг снова схватил его за одежду и потянул на себя.

— Кажется, ты что-то говорил… там… 

— Тебе, наверное, приснилось.

— Да? Ну, ладно, — без сопротивления ДжунСу отпустил мужчину и уже засопел, провалившись в глубокий сон.

Так легко поверил. Ючону казалось, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, если Су продолжит допытываться. Как бы он смог повторить другу то, что сказал под веянием атмосферы? Тогда ДжунСу был так близко, что чувствовалось тепло его дыхания на собственных губах. А сейчас что? Сейчас Ким без памяти храпит на своей постели. Конец романтике. Уж точно не время для признаний.

Пак до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что смог произнести это вслух. Хорошо, если ДжунСу на утро обо всём забудет. А если тому приспичит довести разговор до конца? Пиши «Пропало». Ючон оглянулся на тихий стон, сопровождающийся пыхтением. Спокойный сон ДжунСу сошёл на «нет». Тот вовсю ворочался и тщетно пытался от чего-то избавиться.

— Что такое, Су?

— Ай, не могу снять. Колется, — жалобно простонал тот, чеша поясницу.

Колется. Что может колоться в одежде из тончайшего льна и шелка? Королевская армия — это вам не грубая мешковина какой-то деревенщины. Ючон сжалился над другом и опустился перед ним на колени. Да уж, нужно меньше пить, не то так и до признания дурачком недалеко, коль не в состоянии справиться с простым поясом. Который, кстати, закрепляется спереди. 

Кололись ДжунСу ножны его кинжала, который тот держит при себе на всякий случай. Но сейчас он сам в таком состоянии, что даже будь у него в руках оружие посерьёзней, не сообразил бы, как им пользоваться. Ючон заботливо распутал пояс друга и принялся за манжеты рукавов — тут ремешки подлиннее будут. 

Таким покладистым ДжунСу ещё не был за всю историю их многолетнего знакомства. Он только лишь как-то странно смотрел на Пака, так пристально. Ни в какую не сводил своих глаз. Ючону даже как-то не по себе было в этот момент.

Он потянул за рукав, чтобы помочь другу снять куртку. Было странно ощущать ударившее в шею горячее дыхание ДжунСу, когда тот прижался, чтобы Ючон мог снять одежду и с плеча. На секунду Пак притормозил, прислушиваясь к себе. Хотел бы он, чтобы это раздевание значило хоть чуточку больше. А ДжунСу и вовсе уложил сонную голову ему на плечо, уткнувшись носом в шею. 

Такой податливый. Просто ждёт, когда же Пак доберется до рубашки. Такой спокойный, так мерно дышит. Ючон даже чувствовал, как на шее вздыбились волоски от прикосновения холодящего кончика носа ДжунСу. Так необычно — сам друг горячий, а нос холодный. 

Не делая никаких резких движений, Ючон потянул за рубашку, осторожно выуживая её полы из-под ещё одного пояса. Это — последняя деталь, препятствующая доступу к обнаженному телу друга. ЮЧон медленно потянул за веревочку, бантом соединяющую полы сорочки, а ДжунСу даже не пошевелился, продолжая обдавать жаром своего дыхания шею Пака.

Он подался ближе, когда Ючон кончиками пальцев попробовал прикоснуться к его груди, сдвигая рубашку. Кожа у ДжунСу оказалась очень нежной, по ней угадывались рубцы бесконечных ранений. И у ДжунСу есть уродливый шрам на плече — он едва не лишился руки, когда попал под лезвие меча разбойника. Ючон думал, утратит рассудок, если его друг останется калекой. Но лекари смогли спасти, они уверяли, что ничего важного не было задето, ведь ДжунСу сумел вовремя увернуться в том бою.

Бесконечные шрамы — такова участь личной охраны его величества. Они не только на груди, но и по всей спине. Ими усыпано всё тело, и в первую очередь руки. Ючон избавил друга от рубашки, а тот так и остался сидеть, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею. И что теперь? Сердце в груди Ючона колотилось как ненормальное, пока он решал, опускать ли руки ниже. Но до тех пор, пока Су сидит и не перечит, есть шансы помочь ему раздеться, чтобы уложить в постель.

Но если пояс и удалось распутать, развязать все шнурочки, то в сидячей позе не так просто стянуть штаны с совершенно безучастного пьянчужки. Ючон придержал его, чтобы уложить на матрас, а ДжунСу вновь недовольно затрепыхался.

— Эй, убери свой клинок — давит! — Ким по-хозяйски протянул свою руку, чтобы избавиться от неприятных ощущений. И судя по сдавленному всхлипу Ючона, он попал. Тот перехватил его руку, все ещё затаив дыхание от боли. А ДжунСу принялся соображать, что же он сжал в своей ладони сквозь слои одежды друга почему-то напоминавшее ножны. — Не клинок…

— Не он… — сипло подтвердил догадку Ючон, не отпуская руки Су, пока тот осторожно ощупывал попавший в немилость агрегат.

— А по размеру похоже на ножны.

— Ты мне льстишь, — хрипло признался Пак. Его боль уже прошла. Её сменили приятные импульсы, которые раздавались по всему телу от ловких пальцев друга. Так и хотелось рефлекторно подвигать бёдрами, потолкаться в руку Су, но Ючон сдерживался их последних сил.

— Неправда. Такой же, — не отпуская захваченной части тела, настоял ДжунСу. — Сравним?

— С ума сошел? — Пак едва не задохнулся от ощущений. Су, нарочно или нет, двигал рукой, меняя силу нажима. Ючон никогда бы не поверил, что окажется в такой ситуации. Его разум начинал уплывать по мере мерного накатывания на сознание волн удовольствия.

— Любопытно же! — раззадорился Ким, проворно сдвигая пальцами одежду в попытке пробраться глубже. Только вот Ючон все ещё крепко держал его запястье. Спорить с пьяным Ким ДжунСу себе дороже. Пак уже давно это усвоил. Если позволить, есть шанс получить удовольствие, о котором так мечтал, но на утро им обоим будет неловко. 

— Су, ты чего? — пошел на попятный Ючон, тщетно пытаясь отстранить товарища, но тот уже успел коснуться бархатистой плоти. — Проспись. Ты совершенно пьян.

ДжунСу поднялся на локте, увереннее проникая в штаны мужчине. Он чувствовал, как у того пульсирует эрекция, готовая вот-вот взорваться. А сопротивление мужчины постепенно сходило на «нет».

— Ты, вероятно, тоже. — Он выпрямил руку, поднимаясь ещё выше. — Коль касался меня, будто женщины.

Ючон испуганно поглядел в приблизившееся лицо друга. Тот пытливо на него смотрел, всё настойчивее лаская плоть, которая этого жаждала. Значит, не спал? Прислушивался? Почему тогда позволил прикасаться к себе? До сих пор кончики пальцев Ючона ощущали шелковистую кожу, все бороздки рельефного тела мужчины. Он позорно воровал все эти прикосновения, надеясь, что тот этого не заметит.

— Я помог тебе…

— …раздеться. Точно, — иронично пометил ДжунСу и извлёк эрекцию друга на волю. 

— Тебе мешал…

— Ну, да. Он, — ДжунСу повертел в руке свой кинжал. — Ну что, готов?

— К чему? — испуганно уточнил Ючон осиплым голосом, уже догадываясь о задумке Кима. Ючон громко сглотнул. Почему-то в голову стремительно ворвалась мысль, что друг собрался его лишить мужского достоинства вот таким незатейливым способом.

— К этому, — хитро пояснил тот. 

Паку не нравился дурной блеск в его глазах, а вот сердце едва не выскочило из груди, стоило после щелчка блеснуть лезвию, выскользнувшему из ножен. Кровь стремительно отлила от лица, отчего мужчина в неверном свете луны стал походить на призрак.

— Су, ты что?! — запротестовал он. — Су, давай уберём оружие, м? — вкрадчиво заговорил Ючон, протягивая руки к другу. Он хотел было выхватить клинок из пальцев ДжунСу, но тот ловко извернулся и повалил его на постель, нависнув над лицом с хитрой усмешкой.

— Я аккуратно.

— Нет, Су! Нет! — настоял Пак, бодаясь, но друг оседлал ему бедра, практически полностью обездвижив, ещё и руки завёл за голову, крепко сжав запястья в своей руке. Даже в таком состоянии он остаётся таким сильным. Что взбредёт в голову пьяного друга, Ючон даже боялся представить. — ДжунСу, приди в себя! 

— Не дёргайся, и никто не поранится. 

— Су… — только и смог выдохнуть Ючон, почувствовав щекочущее прикосновение холодного металла прямо _там_. Одержимый взгляд ДжунСу прямо в глаза приковывал к себе внимание. Как он может действовать на ощупь с таким опасным оружием? 

Острый кончик лезвия ласково прочертил дорожку сверху вниз, упёршись в основание. Ючон было испугался, но оказалось не больно. Его друг — истинный мастер обращения с холодным оружием. Пак всегда, словно заколдованный, наблюдал, как Су упражняется с кинжалами на тренировках.

Ещё никогда Ючону не было настолько приятно ощущать прикосновение ножа. Обычно, они ранят, они доставляют боль при столкновении с телом. Но не теперь, не в руках ДжунСу. Тот сжал лезвие с эрекцией в кулаке, позволяя металлу полностью притиснуться к плоти. Холод не вызвал дискомфорта, он лишь привнёс некоторое облегчение.

— Даже больше, — шепнул ДжунСу, нежно проведя пальцами от основания до головки пениса Ючона. Та чуть возвышалась над рукоятью клинка. — Я восхищен, — настоял мужчина, не сводя своего взгляда с глаз своего друга. А на его лице тот разглядел блуждающую пьяную ухмылочку.

— Всё? Доволен? Может, уберёшь его, наконец? — Ючон не столько стеснялся, сколько боялся, что с его губ сорвётся просьба продолжить начатое.

— Уберу… — дразнится, щекоча нежную кожицу такой опасной штуковиной. — Но хочешь ли ты этого на самом деле? — хитро уточнил ДжунСу, взглядом указывая вниз, на подрагивающую эрекцию товарища, так охотно следующую за движениями порхающего кинжала.

— ДжунСу, ты выпил лишнего, — настоял Ючон умоляющим тоном. — Давай прекратим всё это безумие, а?

Мужчина склонился к его уху и крепко вжался мягкими губами:  
— «Я люблю тебя, Су»…

Ючону показалось, что воздух вдруг закончился, потому что как ни пытался, а вдохнуть не получалось. Его сердце норовило выскочить из груди, а рёбра, казалось, дали трещину и поддаются тарану. Как, чёрт возьми, этот засранец помнит такое?! Он же отключился буквально через пару мгновений! Или ДжунСу всё это время притворялся? Играл с ним? Это несправедливо. 

Но ласковые губы двинулись ниже, чуть царапнув чувствительную кожу своей шершавостью. Мягкие, тягучие поцелуи призывали раскрыться, им хотелось поддаваться. Ючону казалось, будто он падает в пропасть с отвесной скалы, его голова кружилась, словно это не ДжунСу, а он так усиленно налегал на алкоголь в Мугунхва. 

Ючон так и остался лежать с поднятыми руками и запрокинутой головой, когда ловкие пальцы друга раздвинули полы всех его одежд, а пленительные поцелуи спустились ниже. Ключицы Пака никогда ещё так не горели от чужих прикосновений, как от губ ДжунСу сейчас. Проворный кончик языка изласкал ямочки, вытянув из горла Ючона первый вздох наслаждения. 

Шершавые уста втягивали кожу на неровно вздымающейся груди, язык чертил влажные дорожки по всем бороздочкам, растворяя собой здравый рассудок. Острые зубы стиснулись на горошине соска, а Ючону казалось, в него вонзилась тысяча игл. Но они вызывали лишь наслаждение, задурманивая сознание.

ДжунСу отчетливо чувствовал бешеный пульс, ударяющий ему в губы, стоило прижаться к животу мужчины. Он хотел зацеловать каждый миллиметр этого тела, усыпанного шрамами. Некоторые из них получены, когда Ючон прикрывал его собой. Вот, что значит настоящая преданность. И если ДжунСу может подарить ему хоть чуточку приятных ощущений, он просто обязан это сделать.

Ким потянул за пояс, распутывая ненужные ткани, чтобы освободить друга от лишней одежды. Ючон все ещё боялся поддаваться, но не препятствовал, когда ДжунСу уверенно расправлялся с его вещами. Что не мог сразу развязать, безжалостно разрезал кинжалом. Когда с этим было покончено, всё ненужное полетело куда-то в сторону. Кинжал приземлился на ворох одежды с глухим стуком.

В игре штаны ДжунСу уже давно спустились пониже, поэтому он просто их стянул с себя, как только избавил Ючона от последней детали гардероба. И теперь мог прижаться к другу всем своим телом — так намного приятнее: кожа к коже. Он, не скрываясь, гладил стройный стан Ючона, трогал его во всех местах, даже самых запретных и вслушивался в его неровное дыхание. В холодном лунном свете их силуэты выглядели по-особенному прекрасными. А согревало тепло тел. 

Только спустя некоторое время Пак решился сделать встречный шаг. Он поймал губы ДжунСу своими. Их первый настоящий поцелуй. Он должен быть особенным. Ючон осторожно смял мягкие губы друга своими, неторопливо их выпустив из захвата, позволяя шершавой кожице скользить по губам. Позволил захватить себя в плен такого же аккуратного поцелуя. Им некуда спешить, они могут вкушать эту сладость понемножку. 

Руки отдельно от сознания блуждали по телу, пока их языки сплетались, кружились, толкались и нежились. Не было ничего вкуснее этих ласк, этих тягучих поцелуев. Ничто так не завораживало, как тихие несдержанные всхлипы прямо в губы. Казалось, мира не существует, вселенной не существует, есть только он и только к нему можно прижаться. 

Ючон уверенно уложил ДжунСу на спину, не прекращая ласкать его уста своими, а коленкой втиснулся меж приоткрывающихся бедер. Он слишком долго этого ждал, слишком страстно этого желал, чтобы так просто отказаться от возможности вжиматься в горячее тело ДжунСу. Нет, он прикасался к другу не как к женщине. Он так не прикасался ещё ни к одной женщине, как он может прикасаться лишь к одному ДжунСу. Лишь ДжунСу он желает доводить до исступленных стонов и всхлипов, лишь его голос хочет слышать снова и снова.

Горячее дело Кима отвечало на любое прикосновение, он извивался под пылкими губами Ючона, он тянулся за лукавым язычком, вырисовывающим узоры по телу. И он неистово выстанывал какую-то чушь, погружаясь во влажную глубину снова и снова. Ни одна кисэн не доводила ДжунСу до такого состояния, как ловкие губы и пальцы лучшего друга. Язык ласкал по всей длине уже давно болезненной эрекции, он облизывал и поджимающую мошонку, но самым острым ощущением было ощущение проворного языка, толкающегося на глубину в таком постыдном месте — там, ещё ниже. ДжунСу метался головой по простыням, а колени его дрожали, раздвигаясь всё шире с каждым новым толчком поглубже. 

Вылизывать промежность товарищу оказалось едва ли ни самым увлекательным занятием. Особенно, когда ДжунСу становится таким одержимым до новых ощущений, вцепившись пальцами в волосы и прижимая к себе. Он раскрывался навстречу, он хотел чувствовать все те ласки, что дарил ему Ючон. Язык Пака блуждал между ягодиц, между яичек и щекотал смягчившееся колечко входа, пульсирующее с каждым новым прикосновением. А горячая глубина привносила свою пикантность. С каждым проникновением ДжунСу просто наново сходил с ума. 

— Ю… — он не договорил, не узнав своего голоса, такого низкого и хриплого. 

ДжунСу испугался того, о чём хотел попросить, но его друг и без озвучивания мыслей всё прекрасно предвидел. Ловкий пальчик проник глубже, найдя какую-то точку, вызывающую импульсы зарядов, прокатывающихся крупными волнами по всему телу. Но этого оказалось мало.

— Ю… — все же осмелился снова позвать его ДжунСу, но вновь не договорил.

Он дрожал, содрогался всем телом, не в состоянии хоть как-нибудь его унять. Ещё больше стал задыхаться, когда жаркие губы начали прокладывать дорожку из нежнейших поцелуев наверх, пока проворные пальчики творили свои немыслимые чудеса внутри.

ДжунСу охотно ответил на поцелуй, принимая язык Ючона всё глубже, трясь, прижимаясь всё теснее к нему своим. Тупая неведомая боль проняла как-то внезапно. Но ДжунСу было не до неё, он притягивал мужчину к себе и продолжал целовать его — всё его тело было сплошной нервной клеткой, куда бы ни притронулся. 

Толчки усиливались, а ДжунСу их не замечал, желая слиться с Ючоном в одно целое. Тот целовал так жарко, что невозможно было этому противостоять, и ДжунСу всё больше откидывался назад, позволяя ласкать себя, делать со своим телом всё, что вздумается. Ведь эти ласки дарил ему Ючон.

В окна уже пробивались первые лучи утреннего красного солнца, а мужчины всё ещё пребывали в своей утопии, переплетаясь телами, мешая голоса. И целовались так сладко, как никогда в жизни. Они позволили лавине экстаза накрыть с головой, унести в водоворот, они захлебывались в этих ощущениях, но всё ещё тянулись друг к другу.

— Я люблю тебя, Ю…


End file.
